A Night Without Stars
by shiva
Summary: EDITED AND REVISED! A seemingly one-night stand with the Goblin King leaves Sarah pregnant, and the child she carries will be the key to either complete healing or destruction of the Labyrinth and it's King.
1. That night we got kicked out of two bars...

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Labyrinth, just borrowing for awhile.

New Author's Note: I was reading back over this the other day and boy did this need some revision. So I've gone back through, made some changes (hopefully for the better), and basically done my part to improve this piece as much as possible at 4 in the morning. Enjoy!

A.N:Well, surprise surprise. I'm back with another tale to tell, and hopefully you will enjoy this one as well. I have a fairly good idea where I'm going with this, but please feel free to let me know whether or not I'm keeping you interested. And just for fun, I actually have a theme song for this chapter: "Joey" by Concrete Blonde. Just trust me, somewhere in my mind this made sense.

She was finally 21. Sarah Williams, defeator of Labyrinths and highschool, was now a legal adult in every sense of the word and she was determined to get very very drunk. After work she stopped for some drive-through. She had always hated eating out on her birthday; waiters singing, the embarrassing hats they made you wear, none of it appealed to her. This day was too important, it felt very symbolic for some reason and she was not going to let it be spoiled by some stupid restaurant tradition. She had mentioned this to Beth, her best friend, the day before and Beth had pointed out the irony that while she was avoiding the minor embarrassment of the singing waiters she was completely unfazed by the prospect of spending her 21st birthday puking into a gutter. Sarah had rolled her eyes, telling Beth that she had completely missed the point. 

She ran upstairs to her apartment, take-out bag in hand, and got ready for the evening. She didn't notice the white owl perched on her balcony until she went to close the blinds. Startled, she froze for a second, watching the owl for any sudden movements. However, the owl seemed as fascinated by her as she was by it. The two stared at each other through the glass until the phone ringing pulled Sarah back to the present. She grabbed the cordless as quickly as she could, but when she turned around the bird was gone. 

"Happy Birthday, chica!" Beth's voice rang out through the receiver.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up'? It's your birthday, what are we doing tonight?"

"Yeah, um, meet me at the Attic in thirty minutes" she told her. 

"Are you sure alcohol is the thing for you? You sound a little out of it already." Beth teased

"Sorry about that, I was distracted by something. But I want to get to the club so I can show my ID to that asshole who works the door and leave my fake with him. Then we're going to tell his boss he's been letting minors in and get his ass fired."

"Sarah you can be so cruel" she laughed.

Sarah smiled distantly before answering, "Yeah, I've heard that a time or two before."

True to her word, Sarah started her birthday with a bang. The doorman started throwing punches when Mac, the bar's owner, told him to get out. The ensuing fight left the doorman unconscious as the police dragged him into a paddy wagon. Mac then gave "his" girls free drinks for the night. 3 shots of Tequila usually did it for Sarah, so she had 5. She then decided that the best way to stop the room from spinning was to sip slowly at her L.I.T. - and to pee about 10 times. This method worked until 2 am when last call sent her and Beth staggering out into the night.

"Did...did we think t'bring a driver?" Beth asked between giggles.

"Of course. Jeeves, Jeeves where are you?" Sarah yelled, which reduced them both to a pile of laughter.

"So happy birthday Sarah. We are officially druuuunk. Now what?" she slurred.

"Nothing's open" Sarah frowned.

"Yeah, this city sucks. We oughta get outa here."

"Yeah" The 2 girls both quieted lost in a deep contemplative state of drunkenness. Fortunately, a taxi pulled up, rescuing them from the chore of making life-altering decisions on a stomach full of cuervo. After a brief stop at Waffle House for breakfast (which Beth immediately threw up) they decided she would crash at Sarah's. Beth passed out on the couch as soon as she walked in the door. Sarah, feeling slightly more sober, made it to her room and had just kicked off her shoes when it registered that she was not alone. Then she smelled it: that mixture of magic, musk, and peaches.

"Happy Birthday Sarah." 


	2. When I am with you I feel flames again

A.N.: It occurred to me that I couldn't just leave that first chapter hanging if I wanted you to come back, so here's a little more for you to chew on. This is where most of the R-rating comes into play, so consider yourself warned. Theme song: "Flames" by VAST. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Labyrinth, yada yada yada

She didn't even bother acting surprised, no need to give him any more of the upper hand. The fact that she was still drunk enough to be feeling amorous was trouble enough. 'Damn hormones. Damn Goblin Kings' she thought, and upon hearing him chuckle softly behind her she worried if maybe she had actually said that outloud. Not wanting to ask, she decided to ignore it and move on.

"Hello Jareth. It's been awhile." she greeted him as normally as possible. If the fact that she had a Fae magically transport himself into her bedroom could be considered normal.

"Yes, and nice of you to notice, I might add. I would hate to think I am so easily forgotten." he purred. 

There were far too many sarcastic remarks running through her head at that statement, but the over-riding sense of annoyance that comes from being drunk and easily confused made her decide to cut the bullshit and get to the point.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. He merely smiled in response before holding out a crystal.

"I've brought you a gift." The smile stayed in place but his eyes were completely unreadable. 'Some things never change I guess.' she thought, flopping down on the bed with a frustrated sigh. 

"I don't want any gifts and I don't want any riddles. You want to give me a present Jareth?" and here she looked him dead in the eye, "Just be honest with me. I am too drunk and too tired to play games, so if you just came here to mess with my head you can glitter your ass right back to where you came from. I am not in the mood."

His smile widened. "Well said, Sarah." And with a quick twist of his wrist, the crystal became a perfect red rose. "However, I would like to point out that I have always been honest with you. Riddles, yes, but lies? Never." He held out the rose to her and this time, after a moment's deliberation, she took it. The room was silent for awhile, Jareth standing there watching her twirl the rose between her fingers, knowing she was struggling with this new role. 

"Why are you here?" she asked again, but this time without anger or accusation.

He sat beside her and placed one finger against her cheek, gently directing her gaze to him. "Does it bother you that I'm here?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "No…but…if I'm not the heroine, I don't know what I am to you."

"Sarah, Sarah," he murmured as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You've always known what you are to me." He pulled back far enough to look her in the eye as he said this, before leaning back in to kiss her, this time on the mouth. Sarah didn't protest, in fact, she quickly wrapped her arms around him to prevent him from pulling away. Jareth had no intention of doing that, however, and after a few moments began playing with the buttons on Sarah's blouse. In return, she quickly removed his shirt entirely. He pulled back slightly, surprised at her willingness when they had technically been adversaries moments ago. As if reading his thoughts she smiled.

"The past is the past…even if it was only 5 minutes ago. Now," she said, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist, "are you going to finish what you started or are you just a tease?"

He let out a low growl in response, quickly flipping her and pinning her in the position he himself had just been in. She smiled and began tracing her hands over his chest until she reached the top of his breeches. 

"What? Still pretending to be in control?" she asked before running her thumb along the erection he was sporting. He leaned slightly into her hand and she brought the rest of her fingers to join the already working thumb. Never breaking contact, but never increasing her rhythm either, she slid out from under him until she was once again sitting up, her face in his chest. Suddenly, his pants were gone and she noticed her clothing had disappeared as well, to be replaced by Jareth's hands and fingers. He was breathing harder now, and his eyes closed as he continued to work on her. 

"Look at me" she whispered. "I want you to see me."

His eyes opened and captured hers with their intensity. "You're all I've seen for the past 5 years." he said softly, his voice ragged. She didn't answer, merely crawled farther back in the bed, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him deep inside her.

* * *
    
    The following morning Sarah awoke with a splitting headache. Sunlight poured in and the resulting pain quickly scoured any remnants of her memory of the night before. She glanced around the room, noting that everything was in its place and she was in her favorite pair of pajamas. Her entire body ached, but she was in a surprisingly good mood, despite the hangover. 'We must have had one hell of a night' she thought, crawling out of bed to check on Beth, who was at that moment rushing to the bathroom to throw up. It wasn't until Sarah took a turn worshipping the porcelain god that Beth noticed, as she held Sarah's hair back, the owl tattooed on the back of her neck. 


	3. Deadbeat dads and 5 shady guys

A.N.: Well, I've been getting good responses so far, so I guess my little story isn't a completely lost cause. Lovely. In that case, I'm going to try and start making these chapters a little longer – consider it a show of my appreciation for you and the reviews I know you will dutifully leave at the end of the chapter. Theme song: "Half a Mind" by the Verve Pipe.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the 5 shady guys at the end of this chapter. 

2 months later

"Shit shit shit! Oh fuck!" Sarah wailed.

"What's your problem?" Beth asked from the couch. Sarah emerged from the bathroom, a pregnancy test in one hand.

"Well, at least this explains the vomiting every morning" she said as she held up the stick with the bright blue plus sign for Beth to see.

"Oh holy…wait a sec, how did this happen? I'm your best friend Sarah, why didn't you tell me you were with someone?"

Sarah sighed and tried to think of the best way to describe her rather surreal night without sounding completely nuts. She decided to be as honest as possible; Beth certainly deserved that much, even if she wasn't quite ready to hear the whole story.

"Because I wasn't even sure it had happened."

Beth looked a bit skeptical.

"Remember my birthday?" Sarah pressed.

"Of course…most of it. And you were with me the whole night."

"Until you passed out. I wasn't tired and, well, you know me when I've been drinking. I get kind of…"

"Horny?" Beth suggested.

"I thought lecherous sounded a bit nicer" Sarah said, "but anyway, you passed out and I wasn't ready to call it a night so I…ran into a guy I used to know. I guess we were on the same wavelength 'cause one thing led to another… Anyway, the next morning I was in bed, _alone_, and just hung-over enough to think it was a dream. I mean, hell, I even had pajamas on!"

"That must be how you got that tattoo too, then. See, I knew it wasn't with me. Even drunk I would have remembered those needles" Beth shivered at the thought. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck absently. She had gone to a couple of doctors to see about getting it removed, but nothing had worked. She had grown used to it over time although she had puzzled for the last two months why it had seemed to be completely healed the morning after. "Guess that answers that" she mumbled, a little peeved that Jareth had marked her without so much as a by your leave. 

"So who was this guy? It wasn't Jeremy, right? Please say no" Beth asked, concern written in her blue eyes 

at the thought of Sarah re-entangling herself with the ex.

"Oh Lord no. I already gave him my virginity, I'll be damned if I give him a child."

"Whew. That's a relief. But then who was it? Someone I know?"

"No, no, but um…do you remember that guy I was so hung up on in highschool?"

"The one you wrote bad poetry about?"

"Yeah…let's not mention that, alright? Diaries are generally considered PRIVATE you know"

"Come on, it's me. You should have known better. So you're telling me five years later this mystery man shows back up, on your birthday no less, convinces you to get a tattoo and then gets you fucking pregnant! Are you sure it wasn't a dream? Those things can be wrong, you know."

"Not if you consider the other two in the trash can that say the same thing."

Sarah flopped down on the couch, burying her head in her hands. Beth sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around Sarah's 

shoulders. 

"Do you think you'll…you know…keep it?"

"Of course. Don't worry, I won't offend your pro-life sensibilities, Beth." She smiled bitterly, running her hand over her stomach. "No, I want this baby, but I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I can't really explain this and I certainly can't stay here where everyone knows me. Can you imagine me running into Karen at the grocery store or something? I'm not ready to handle all this!"

They were quiet for awhile until Beth shot up and exclaimed, "Wait a sec! My aunt Tori! She lives in Florida, far away from everyone we know. She's got a little shop down there and I know she'll help us out!"

"I don't know, Beth, I don't want to impose."

"You won't. I will"

When Sarah looked at her rather blankly Beth just rolled her eyes.

"You don't really think I'm going to let my pregnant best friend go out into the world by herself, do you? Now stay here while I call Aunt Tori."

* * *

Jareth slammed another book shut and flung it off the desk. "Damn, damn, damn" he muttered to himself. He had searched through just about every book in his library looking for some sort of loophole, but it seemed nothing short of a miracle was going to let him cheat destiny this time. He had known that dawn would automatically return him to the Labyrinth; he had meant to tell Sarah as much, but then nothing about that night had gone quite the way he'd planned. He smiled in spite of himself; he certainly hadn't _minded_ the way it had turned out, only that now he had no way of getting back to her on his own. He had left the owl etched on her neck in hopes that it would remind her – something a little subtler than a Dear John note left on the pillow. However, she either had no interest in contacting him again or she had been drunker than he thought and didn't remember. He found the latter highly unlikely, but it was a much better option than thinking that she now wanted nothing to do with him, and so he clung to it and continued searching for some way to contact her. He hadn't even been able to watch her through his crystals anymore, a side effect he hadn't counted on. He had known after his visit on the eve of her adulthood that he could not come to her anymore without her calling him, but he had thought he would at least be granted the gift of watching over her. Fortunately, the tattoo he had left was imprinted with a protection spell. 

Meanwhile, deep in the mountains bordering Jareth's realm a group of five men met in the conference hall. Once used by kings, it had fallen into dusty ruins. The five gathered were the only ones left of their kind who remembered – for now. 

"It's definite. She's with child." The first, Azreal, announced. 

The other four whispered amongst themselves before Goden asked, "Does he know?"

"How could he? You know the rules as well as I do. He cannot contact her in any way unless she initiates it."

"And what's to stop her from doing that?" Briant, the youngest, pressed.

"I distorted her memory of their night together. She has passed it off as a dream for two months now only to realize that it was in fact true and he has made no effort to contact her. She will assume he wants nothing to do with her and so will not initiate contact herself."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the minds of women Azreal. What makes you so sure of yourself? If you're wrong it will be the end of us." Keiv countered.

Trey, the only one who had remained silent up to this point, now spoke up, "He won't be wrong because I am going to ensure our success."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Keiv asked.

"We are sending him Aboveground" Azreal answered. "He will gain the woman's confidence and thus secure the child for us. Once we have the child we can harness its power to regain control of the kingdom. The Goblin King won't be able to do anything to stop us."


	4. So this is a mistake, try to find a bett...

A.N.: How are we doing so far? Still with me? Did I mention how very inspiring I find your reviews? The more the merrier. Theme song for this chapter: "Heart of Glass" by Blondie. Don't ask me why.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. I would like to thank Henson Productions, however, for graciously allowing me to borrow. 

Beth's aunt had, of course, been delighted at the prospect of long-term visitors. Beth had always been her favorite niece, partly because she was one of the few family members who still spoke to her. Beth explained how her aunt's mystical beliefs and psychic abilities had made her into the black sheep of her strict Catholic family. Sarah could relate – her own love of fantasy had always annoyed her family and they had never really accepted it. Beth's aunt owned an old house she had converted into a bed and breakfast with a used bookstore and a room for her to give Tarot readings. She assured the girls there was plenty of room and even jobs if they were interested. Beth hadn't mentioned the pregnancy; she decided to let Sarah tell her when she was ready. That's why they were both shocked at her aunt's greeting. After hugging them both, she looked behind them expectantly.

"So where's the third one?" she asked.

Sarah recovered first and placed her hand over her still-flat stomach. "In here Ms. Hampshire."

"Oh, call me aunt Tori, everyone else does. Well that certainly explains things. I was getting some very confusing visions about your visit. So, come on in, I've got your rooms all ready for you."

There was no question how Tori stayed in business once Sarah saw her room. The walls were a soft blue with white oak furniture and even a homemade quilted bedspread. It was the quintessential home away from home – a nice break from the monotony and cheerlessness of the local hotels that housed all the tourists that Floridians seemed to both love and hate. Sarah felt a little guilty since she too was one of those "damn Yankees" coming south to roost. As if reading her mind, Tori assured her, "Don't worry about the locals. You'll get along fine once they see you don't run around with a camcorder looking for Disney world. Besides," she added with a wink, "you're with me. That automatically makes you cool."

The bookstore was actually separate from the house. A renovated two-story garage had been converted into Tori's second source of income. With a door on the street for the people not staying at the hotel and a "back door" for guests, it finished off the quaint feel Tori was cultivating. Leading the girls over a worn path through the garden between the house and the guest entrance to the bookstore, Sarah was busy admiring the Florida foliage when Tori ushered them into her "haven" as she affectionately called it. The bookstore, aptly named "All Booked Up", was two stories of neatly arranged bookcases full of books, CDs, videos, even a small "vinyl vault" in one corner. A few comfy couches and chairs were placed here and there, unobtrusive and inviting. Tori had a small room in the back for her Tarot readings, but it wasn't full of the incense and trinkets Sarah expected. In fact, it looked more like what her grandmother would call a drawing room – just a comfortable room for friends to drink coffee and chat. Tori explained the rules of the bookstore: guests were more than welcome to check out anything during their stay. Upon checking out they returned the book and if it was damaged (something which she assured them almost never happened), the guest understood that they were responsible for paying for it. "The catch" she explained, "is that more often than not the guests find themselves halfway through the book and about to leave. So they feel compelled to buy it in order to finish. It's a great system when you consider how fickle Florida weather can be. One day of rain has everyone scrambling for something to do indoors, and 9 times out of 10 that means reading." 

It was decided that Sarah would man the bookstore while Beth opted for something outdoors. "The dust'll drive me nuts. Besides, you need to be off your feet." 

The first few days were uneventful. The two girls learned their new responsibilities as bookstore keeper and gardener, respectively, and began learning their way around town. More often than not Sarah found herself daydreaming, and inevitably her thoughts turned to Jareth, the other half responsible for what was growing inside her. She was frustrated with herself trying to decide whether or not to try and contact him. Several times she had sat before her vanity, preparing to say the words she hoped would bring him back, and every time she chickened out. After all, he had made no effort to contact her. She wondered briefly if he had gotten her pregnant on purpose, but she doubted it. After all, since the Goblin King stole babies, it would only make sense that he would lay claim to something that was, in part at least, rightfully his. No, she decided, he didn't know because he hadn't bothered coming to see her again. Of all the people to have a one-night stand with, she chose a Fae king who probably surrounded himself with beautiful women. The idea that she might just be another faceless tally mark on his scorecard killed her. Well, he wouldn't know about their child as long as she could help it. At least, that's what she resolved _half_ the time. The other half was spent sitting in front of her vanity trying to think of the best way to phrase "Congratulations! You're a father!" 

As promised, the locals quickly warmed to the two girls, particularly Sarah. Being a small town on the Gulf coast, news traveled quickly about "Tori's girls" as they were being called. Crotchety fishermen who once sat around the local grocery store scowling when she walked up now jumped up to open doors for her and offered to carry her groceries. She couldn't walk anywhere without someone offering her a ride and all the local women smiled at her knowingly, as if sharing a secret Sarah herself wasn't entirely aware of yet. She was surprised at the very liberal approach these people were taking, when she herself felt like some kind of fuck trophy, until Beth let it slip that she had started a bit of a rumor on Sarah's behalf.

"You told them WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed. 

"Look, no offense Sarah, but it doesn't sound very good: a one-night stand with a high school crush, practically a stranger, who gets you knocked up and disappears. That's why we left in the first place, remember? Here you can tell them whatever you want and no one has to be the wiser." Beth argued.

"Yes, but a husband? You told them my husband left when I got pregnant? So now I'm a pity case."

"Believe me, that's probably better. And everyone likes you, so what does it matter?"

"It matters because it's not the truth, and besides, what if someone finds out what actually happened?"

Beth paused at that, thinking. "Were you going to tell him? The father, I mean. Do you know how to reach him?" she asked quietly. Neither one had mentioned the idea before, but it was obviously the one thing that weighed the most on their thoughts. Sarah sighed, "Yes, I know how to reach him. At least, I think I do. But no, I haven't decided whether or not to tell him."

"Don't you think he should know?" 

Why? He probably wouldn't want anything to do with it."

"But you don't know that. Don't you think he should get the chance to decide for himself? I just don't think it's very fair to hide this from him since you're going to keep it and all." Beth pressed gently. 

"Well you know what? I didn't get a say in this either, so don't talk to me about fair until you get pregnant. Then maybe you'll have a basis for comparison!" Sarah yelled, storming out the front door. 

She fumed all the way down to the beach a few blocks off, ignoring the passing cars offering her a ride or just a friendly hello. She calmed down significantly after slipping off her sandals and kicking at sandcastles left by random visiting children. Children. She would have one of her own in about 7 months. She would know the sex in another week or two, then it would be certain: a son or a daughter. Something definite, knowledge she could decorate a nursery with. She wandered down towards the pier to watch the sunset. This had quickly become her favorite place to think, to relax. The sound of the waves rolling past her as she stood above them created a calming effect. She wondered if that was what her child heard as it rocked inside of her. She hoped so. Leaning against the pier, watching the sunset, everything seemed so much simpler. Absently she ran her hand over her belly, now more rounded, and wondered about the child inside. Could she really decide to deny him or her the chance for a father? What kind of parent would she be then? No, whether or not Jareth wanted to be involved, she couldn't choose for him. Beth was right. Her mind made up, she turned for home and prepared to do what she should have done that first morning. She was going to call him and tell him the truth. What he decided after that was up to him. 


	5. You're on the outside, stay on the outsi...

A.N.: Greetings faithful readers! First, let me apologize for the funky way these pages keep turning up. It seems no matter how I play with it, my computer won't let me fix it. But the font changes are few and far between, so please bear with me. Theme song? Oh, let's go with "How" by Lisa Loeb. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Labyrinth.

Sarah marched through the front door, resolved to tell Jareth about her pregnancy. She ignored the man checking in at the counter and approached Beth who was just then coming down the hall with a load of folded towels. 

"Beth, I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, he does deserve to know. I'm going to call him right now." she told her.

Before Beth could reply, the man at the counter interrupted, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing. You wouldn't happen to be Sarah Williams, would you?"

Sarah turned around, glancing at this newcomer suspiciously. Upon seeing her round belly the man said, "Yes, I suppose you are." Sarah blushed and automatically placed her hands protectively over her stomach. Quickly regaining her composure, she faced him completely.

"May I help you with something?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. The man ignored it, however, and continued on in a pleasant tone.

"No, but I might be able to help you. I have some news of your child's father."

Both Sarah and Beth gasped. Sarah felt a little guilty since Beth didn't even know Jareth's name, and here was a complete stranger with information on him. That could only mean one thing…

"Beth will you excuse us please? I think Mr…."

"Trey, please call me Trey" he supplied helpfully.

"Trey and I have some things to discuss" Sarah finished.

Beth looked a little hurt, but she nodded understandingly. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything" she whispered before continuing up the hallway towards the staircase. Sarah led him out into the garden over to a more secluded area where they were guaranteed some privacy.

"Well if you're bringing news about Jareth then I can only assume you're from the Underground." she stated blatantly.

Trey looked down at the ground, "Yes, and I'm afraid the news I bring will not please you."

"Has something happened to Jareth?" she asked, immediately concerned.

"No, no, but…I'm not sure how to say this…" He looked at her, then dropped his gaze back to the ground. A horrible feeling started in the pit of her stomach.

"He knows, doesn't he?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Trey said, putting as much sincerity in his answer as possible. 

She sat quietly for a second or two, then Trey watched in amazement as anger seemed to flame in her eyes. "I want to hear it from him. I want that bastard to look me in the eye and say it!" she yelled, jumping up and preparing to run to her mirror. Trey, seeing his plan had apparently backfired, quickly grabbed her arm. 

"Sarah, sit down. You can see for yourself if you wish." he told her as he produced a crystal not unlike the ones Jareth was so fond of. Sarah looked at it apprehensively. "I don't want to touch it" she admitted. Trey smiled understandingly. "Then just watch."

Sarah peered into the crystal as the throne room came into view. She saw Jareth lounging in his throne, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. A man, Trey she noticed upon closer examination, was standing before him.

"Are you sure?" Jareth was asking.

"Positive, your highness. She is most definitely with child."

"Damn. Oh well, I'm sure she'll take care of it. She's always been a… resilient girl." Jareth said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"And if she should choose to keep the child?"

"What of it? It is of no matter to me what she does with it. Any other business?"

Sarah watched, horrified. This was nothing like the Jareth who visited her that night. "I don't want to see any more." she whispered. Trey obligingly made the offending crystal disappear.

"Did he send you to tell me?" she asked.

"No. He wasn't going to do anything as far as I know. I just couldn't ignore what he was doing, though. I felt you at least deserved some kind of answer for what has happened to you." Trey turned and grasped her hands. "Sarah, he does not deserve your loyalty, just as you do not deserve to be treated this way. A few companions of mine feel similarly. We have agreed that, should you wish, we will help train the child in the ways of magic."

Sarah immediately pulled her hands away. "No! Absolutely not! I don't want my child to have anything to do with magic, not after this!"

"Sarah, you cannot deny your child their heritage! Without guidance his powers would surge out of control. He would be a danger to himself and to this world."

She stood up angrily, "Do not assume to tell me how to raise MY child. And what makes you so sure it will be a 'he'?" she threw over her shoulder as she stormed inside. 

Trey watched her retreating back admiringly, then slumped slightly in the bench. The glamour he had used to create the scene he had shown Sarah had drained him considerably. '_Damn, but Jareth has excellent taste, I'll give him that'_ he thought. Watching first concern and then anger dance through her eyes had been mesmerizing. He had meant it when he said Jareth did not deserve her. She could do much better than a soon-to-be fallen king. Perhaps his soon-to-be usurper…

Sarah, meanwhile, had raced to her room and immediately begun pacing. She didn't know what to tell Beth, who was bound to ask how Trey had managed to find her, but it was much easier to focus on that small detail in order to ignore the much larger one looming over her head. Jareth didn't want her. Didn't want _them_, she corrected mentally, glancing down at her stomach. 'Well fuck him, then' she thought. 'I don't need him, and neither does my child.' But for all she tried to convince herself, she couldn't make the aching in her chest go away.


	6. Her mother's daughter

A.N.: Wow, I feel like I'm on a roll here. Hope you're still enjoying it; leave a review if you are (hint, hint). Theme song: "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle.

Disclaimer: We all know where this is going, don't make me say it again.

Sarah woke up after a restless night's sleep. As expected, Beth came in the night before full of questions. She had simply told her she didn't know. She didn't have answers for Beth because she didn't have answers for herself. She had given more thought to Trey's offer, though. As much as she hated to admit it, he was probably right. She knew very little about Jareth's capabilities, but she understood he was very powerful. Even if her child was only half that, they would need guidance that she couldn't give. 'Anything to keep them from turning out like their father' she thought. She went through her morning routine distractedly, stocking shelves in the bookstore half in a daze. That's why she was startled when Tori grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into her Tarot room.

"Tori, what the hell's the matter?" she asked, flustered.

"Sarah, I want to ask you something. I can tell you haven't said anything to Beth, which is your decision, but I want to ask you a few questions about your baby."

When Sarah remained silent Tori continued, "I've felt it since you've gotten here, and it only gets stronger over time. That's Fae magic your baby is emitting, isn't it?"

Shocked, Sarah could only nod. She quickly gave Tori the story between her and Jareth, and the role Trey had come to play in it. Tori listened attentively, neither judging nor commenting until Sarah was completely finished.

"Hmm. Well that explains quite a bit, but I would suggest something about this Trey character. I don't think you should trust him – he has a very dark aura."

Again, Sarah said nothing, just sat there dejectedly. 

"Sarah, I realize this is upsetting, but remember he cannot hold any power over you unless you give it to him. Just keep that in mind." Sarah nodded, and was heading back out into the store when Tori called out, "By the way, there's more than just Fae magic I'm sensing. There's Earth magic, too, and she could only get that from her mother."

Shocked, Sarah spun around and faced Tori again. "What? Are you suggesting that I…? But I don't have any magic. "

"Sarah, didn't you ever wonder how you called out to the Labyrinth in the first place? I don't know what the play told you, but it's not that simple to wish a child away anymore. You would have to hold magic, and quite a bit I might add, to gain the attention of the Goblin King."

"But wouldn't I know if I had magic?"

"I assumed you did know, dear. Didn't your mother teach you? It is a maternal thing."

"Um, no, my mother died when I was little. Does…does that mean I'm going to have a girl?" Sarah asked hopefully. Tori just smiled in response. Sarah quickly rushed over to hug her, elated at this new piece of information.

"Oh, I was hoping for a girl! But how will I teach her if I didn't even know about my own magic? Can you teach me?" 

"After the baby's born, I'd be more than happy to, but it's dangerous to practice while you're carrying. You don't know how to control it yet and that could hurt the baby." Tori warned.

"But what about the Fae magic? How will I teach her about that?" 

"To tell you the truth, I've never heard of a child possessing both. She will definitely need strict guidance, but I know nothing about harnessing Fae magic."

Sarah thought this over carefully. She trusted Tori and her opinion. She too had been a bit mistrustful of Trey, but he was the only one offering to help teach her daughter Fae magic. 'I still have 7 months to decide' she thought. 'We'll see how it goes until then'. 

* * *

Jareth stopped what he was doing and tried to focus. There it was again! He had been feeling this…presence in the back of his mind on and off for the past couple of months. It was drawing him, but it was still very faint. If he focused too hard on it, it simply disappeared. He relaxed his mind and simply let the presence pull at him for a moment, hoping to get a better feel of what it was. The only other person who had ever had this effect on him was Sarah, but he knew the feel of her mind the way he knew his own, and this was not her. Familiar, but still distinctly different. Who could possibly be calling to him if it wasn't Sarah? he wondered. He tried to reach out and connect with the presence, and it immediately recoiled, disappearing. 

"Damn" he cursed aloud. Of course it would disappear! Anything that faint couldn't possible be strong enough to handle contact from his mind. 

Meanwhile, Aboveground, Sarah's baby kicked violently, forcing her to sit down quickly. Trey, too, felt the vibration of power, which only hardened his resolve to convince Sarah. With her child they would be unstoppable. First, though, he would have to convince the others of his idea…

"Trey, you must be crazy. The woman will only hinder us. She remains loyal to him in her heart of hearts and you know it." Azreal admonished.

"She doesn't have to know the details. I simply told her we would train the child."

"I'll admit that the glamour was a nice touch, very ingenious considering the circumstances, but that does not change our plans." Azreal continued, unmoved. The others murmured their assent.

"I'm sorry, but we need her whether you like it or not. How did you expect to wean the child, huh? I don't see any lactating women around here, do you? By then the child will be in our control whether she likes it or not. I want her and she will want to be with the child, which we have. The way I see it, there's no problem with this new detail."

"Call her a 'detail' all you want, but if you lose your head over this woman, if she threatens our plan in any way, she will have to be eliminated." Azreal told him.

"Fine. I'll kill her myself if need be. But I'm telling you, she won't be a problem."

"Trey, I fear you are seriously underestimating Ms. Williams. Let's hope it does not lead to your downfall, to _our_ downfall." 


	7. You got me out of my head and I don't kn...

A.N.: Alright, I'm back. My work schedule has made it difficult to write as often, but I'm trying. Keep reviewing, as I find them quite inspiring. Theme song? "Fade into You" by Mazzy Star.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Damn.

Sarah's pregnancy continued at a fairly normal pace. It wasn't any easier than human childbirth, but if she had been hoping for a simple, painless term due to the child's Fae side, she was sorely disappointed. She had been going to Lamaze classes faithfully with Beth, determined to have a natural childbirth since she had no idea how drugs might affect a baby not entirely human. Trey, too, had stayed at the hotel keeping an eye on her. While she still didn't trust him completely she also had to admit she had no reason not to. He was nothing but helpful, never underfoot yet always there to answer a question she might have regarding magic or the Fae. She was now in her seventh month, and she realized the time was fast approaching when she would have to decide whether or not to take Trey up on his offer. She had been at the pier, hoping the sound of the waves would carry an answer upon them. The sound of approaching footsteps broke through her reverie.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Trey asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah," she answered, still a bit distracted, "this is my favorite spot to come and think."

"And what, pray tell, has you looking so lost?" His gaze was too intense, too familiar for her to look at very long. She quickly looked back out over the ocean.

"I was trying to decide about her future. My little girl won't have a father, won't be entirely human." she let out a bitter laugh, "Talk about a head start. She hasn't even been born and I've fucked her up." 

"Sarah, you're not being fair to yourself. You had no way of predicting this." Trey argued.

"See, and there's that word again. Everyone keeps telling me it's not fair, but you know what? That doesn't change anything. I still have this decision to make, and it's not easy when you're by yourself."

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

She thought a moment. "Tell me something, if, hypothetically speaking, I were to agree to allow you and your friends to train her, would we have to live in the Underground?"

"I'm afraid so. Magic is not strong enough here, she would be seriously hampered in an already difficult situation. But to be honest, she's better off. The only ties she would have to humanity are through you; she would never really fit in."

Sarah looked even more dejected than before. Trey quickly changed tactics.

"Sarah," he started, taking her hand in his, "I realize Jareth hurt you and I know we don't know each other that well yet, but…you wouldn't be completely alone Underground." he finished as he kissed her hand. She stared at him, dumbfounded, and once again found herself in that intense stare of his. So familiar, but…

"And I realize being tutored is not the same as being fathered, but I would care for your child like my own." Which was true, in a way. One doesn't toss about one's tools lightly, especially a tool that would give one the kingdom. Sarah, of course, was not aware of this and therefore saw only sincerity in those deep blue depths. Hoping to gain the advantage, Trey quickly moved in and kissed her, sliding his hand comfortingly over her belly. It was the first time anyone but Sarah had laid a hand on the baby (she hated people who just walked up and touched her stomach, so she had always avoided it during her pregnancy). The baby reacted violently, kicking at the foreign hand and causing Sarah to crumple onto the floor. 

* * *

Likewise, Jareth received a sharp pain through his mind. 

"What the hell?" He lurched forward at the unexpected sensation but then quickly identified it. It was the presence he had been feeling off and on, only this time it was stronger, and it was scared…and angry. It was definitely some kind of Fae magic, but there was Earth magic as well. Frustrated, he searched his crystal yet again for whatever could be calling for him with no luck. Research did no good either. There was nothing in the texts that would account for both forms of magic being present; such a scenario simply didn't exist. 

* * *

"Omigod, Sarah! Are you alright?" Trey asked, helping her up from the ground.

"Yeah, fine." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. When he advanced to "help" her further she backed up, "Um, just…just give me some space, alright?"

"Sarah, I – "

"Look, it's not you. I appreciate your concern and all but I want to be alone right now, ok?"

He didn't say anything else, just disappeared. She sighed, looking back over the water. Neither decision was a good one in her opinion, and the baby had made her feelings QUITE clear she thought. She shouldn't have to make this decision; if Jareth weren't a worthless piece of shit, she wouldn't have to. Suddenly the anger flared up again. Running her hands over her stomach she whispered, "Well, I wish your father were here right now, I'd give him a piece of my mind." She didn't realize what effect her words would have until she heard the soft creak of the wooden deck behind her.

"Trey, I thought I said…"she trailed off as she spun around. It wasn't Trey. 

Jareth looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.


	8. I am on your side, it's taken me a long ...

A.N.: Leaving it on a cliffhanger would be evil, wouldn't it? Especially when I don't know when my next chance to update will be. Mwah-hah-hah. Well, since you seem to be enjoying the story and I don't want an inbox full of angry messages, here's the next installment. So please, feel free to leave reviews of a happier sort now. Please. Theme song: "Your Side" by Pete Yorn.

Disclaimer: No claims on the happy couple or other Labyrinth-related paraphernalia.

Jareth had been hoping and dreaming of this reunion for the past seven months, and now that it was here, he was at a complete loss for words. Finding Sarah obviously pregnant had not been part of the plan. True, with her bloated belly she had the glow of a soon to be mother which made her beauty even more noticeable. But pregnant. She was pregnant. The two faced each other in absolute silence. The shock was evident on both their faces, and then it quickly turned to anger.

"Who is he? Why the hell are you calling me now like _that_!" he exclaimed at the same time that she yelled, "What the hell are you doing showing up now?"

"What?" they yelled simultaneously. Seeing they were getting nowhere, each resolved to glare at the other and they lapsed back into silence. However, Sarah had been harboring her bitterness much longer, and now she prepared to spew it all over Jareth.

"How DARE you, you fucking piece of shit! Treat me like a fucking one-night stand and then don't even have the balls to tell me yourself!" She pummeled her fists into his chest as she screamed. "You worthless son of a bitch, you think you can just dump your responsibilities on me?"

Jareth grabbed her fists and held them at arm's length. "Sarah, Sarah, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit, Jareth, I saw you! I heard what you said! A 'resilient girl'. Nice to know you think so highly of me. Jesus, was this some sort of elaborate revenge? Knock me up and leave me with a half-human child? What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean, what sort of sick, twisted…"

"Wait a minute, knock you up? Sarah, I…are you telling me this child is mine?"

"No" she hissed, "this child is _mine_! You made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with us. Bastard." she added for good measure.

"Sarah, I had no idea you were pregnant! I've been trying everything in my power to get back to you. I wanted to tell you that night, but…"

"Tell me what" she interrupted. His annoyance quickly turned to compassion when he noticed the tears she was holding back. This couldn't have been easy on her and she was still keeping control. He released her arms in order to run one hand down her cheek before she backed away.

"That I wouldn't be there when you woke up. That I couldn't contact you, you had to call me. Didn't you notice the tattoo?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid. Although you must think so if you think I'll just forget all the shit I heard you telling Trey."

"Who? Sarah, I don't know a Trey, I certainly wouldn't be discussing you with him." 

"Liar." The accusation shocked them both, but she knew she couldn't take it back. '_Damn I'm weak'_ she thought. The hurt that had flashed in his eyes had almost destroyed her resolve. She looked at the ground as he approached her, refusing to meet his gaze again.

"No Sarah, you were never weak," he murmured, cupping her cheek in one hand and bringing her gaze back to meet his as his other hand caressed her stomach. A warm tingling, almost like an electric current, ran between his hand and the baby. "Just as I have never lied." 

For a moment she felt so completely connected with him, his mind laid open before her and she knew he was telling the truth. The warmth that she felt was indescribable; she had never felt such a connection with another person, and the sensation only heightened as he leaned in and kissed her.


	9. Technical Difficulties

A.N.: Well, now that I've finally got a minute to call my own, I figured I'd get back to work on this story. Sorry it's taken so long between updates, but thank you all for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! Now, on to the next chapter. Theme song: "Pulse" by ani difranco.

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Labyrinth is mine, yada yada yada.

Jareth pulled back just far enough to look Sarah in the eye again. She smiled up at him, her previous anger forgotten completely. 

"Let's get you back to the castle" he said, producing a crystal and letting it burst over them in a shower of glitter. Nothing happened. 

"Um…Jareth?" she looked at him quizzically. As it was, he didn't have an answer for her.

"There's no reason why that didn't work. You called on me, those are the rules."

"No," a voice interrupted them, "she called on the father of her child, there's a difference."

"Who the hell…" Jareth started angrily, but Sarah quickly silenced him.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I overheard Trey ranting in his room, so I thought I would spy on you a little bit. I hope you don't mind, it's just that what I was hearing from him didn't sound very good, I thought you might need some looking after."

"Thank you. Oh, Tori, this is Jareth, although I guess you know that already. Jareth, this is Tori, she's been helping me out with the pregnancy."

Jareth bowed slightly and Tori matched the action with a small bow of her head. 

"Madam, I appreciate your care for Sarah. Now, if you wouldn't mind explaining a little more…"

"Oh I will, but we really should go somewhere warmer. It gets chilly after sunset and Sarah's more susceptible to these things."

Concern flashed through his eyes and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, transporting them to Tori's Tarot room. Sarah was practically glowing; she found this newfound display of paternal care quite endearing coming from the powerful Goblin King. She realized with a start that he was going to be a wonderful father. That just made her grin even harder.

"What are you grinning at?" he teased

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the attention. The way I see it you've got 7 months to make up for." she told him. 

He responded by creating a plush velvet loveseat with a wave of his hand and directing her towards it. He didn't say anything, but the quirk of his eyebrow seemed to ask 'How's this?'

"It's a start" she allowed.

Tori made herself comfortable and waited for the two of them to settle on the loveseat before starting in. 

"OK, now I'm not an expert on Fae magic, but just from what I overheard, in order for you to come to Sarah she had to call you. However, she didn't call you by name, which would have brought you to her. She asked for the child's father, thus calling on behalf of the child. That's why you can't bring her back to the Labyrinth."

"Well, that's silly. I mean, what does one little detail matter? He's here now." Sarah pointed out.

"No, she's right." Jareth sighed. Upon her confused look he elaborated, "Sarah, you of all people should understand how not everything is as it seems with the Underground. One word makes a world of difference."

"So I call you by name and you take us home, then. Problem solved."

"It's not that simple, dear." Tori explained. "What's said is said, and you've put something in motion that can't be changed. All we can do is let it run its course before you can then call Jareth for yourself."

"That doesn't make any sense, Tori! I called, he's here, what's the problem?" Sarah asked, exasperated.

"But because you called on him as a father he can only take the child."

"Which would hardly be prudent considering he has yet to be born." Jareth pointed out.

"She" Sarah corrected. Jareth blinked in surprise but said nothing. "What? You just assumed it would be a boy?" she asked.

"Well, I – "

"Ugh, I swear to God, just like a man" she rolled her eyes in disgust. When he tried to defend himself she just shushed him. "Later. Let Tori finish before I lecture you on the finer points of women's equality." Slightly chagrined he turned his attention back to Tori who was watching the entire transaction with a bemused expression on her face.

"_Anyway,"_ she continued, "Until the child is born you cannot return to the Underground. And since Jareth cannot claim the child, he too will return automatically to the Underground come sunrise."

"What!" Sarah yelled. "You mean after all this time he's going to leave again! There's got to be some way around this!"

"I'm afraid not. Not until the child is born." Tori told her. Sarah sighed dejectedly and leaned her head on Jareth's shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair, hoping to comfort her but knowing his next question was only going to upset her more.

"What about this Trey character?" As expected, he felt Sarah immediately stiffen.

"I don't know what he wants exactly, but he's not giving off a good aura at all. However, there's not too much we can do about it right now."

"The hell we can't. I'm going to take care of this right now – "

"And put Sarah at risk after you're gone? I'm sorry, but a man like that probably isn't acting alone. You kill him, then what? Whoever he's working with will know you're on to them and you cannot protect Sarah when you're stuck in the Underground."

"Well what do you suggest then" he growled. 

"I don't know" she told him honestly.


	10. Touched, you say that I am too...

A.N.: Back again. Whew! I'm really trying to keep this updated as often as possible. Again, thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter should answer most of the questions left in the last one; if not, let me know. Theme song, "Touched" by VAST. 

"What do you mean, you don't know? You point out all these problems and don't offer any solutions?" Jareth exploded.

"Well, excuse me, I'm sorry that I can't fix this mess you two are in, but I'm doing the best I can for being an objective third party. I mean, there's a potentially dangerous man who's set his sights on your girlfriend and you can't do anything about it. What do you want me to say?" Tori retorted sharply. 

"Stop it! Both of you! Jareth, Tori's only trying to help, and she's right, this is OUR problem. One that I think I have a solution to." Sarah interjected. When they both settled down she continued, "As far as we know, Trey doesn't know you've contacted me, which means I can act like nothing's really changed. I'll just tell him I'm not interested in his offer and leave it at that. As Tori pointed out, he doesn't have any power over me…" she trailed off when she saw the expression that crossed Jareth's face. 'Great, Sarah, of all the things to say' she mentally berated herself. Aloud she asked, "Tori, could you excuse us?"

Tori, also picking up on the tension in the room, quickly stood up to leave. "You two probably have enough to catch up on without me getting in your way…. Although I would suggest you stay in here. It's protected against potentially spying eyes, if you know what I mean."

As soon as she left Sarah turned to Jareth, who had silently withdrawn his arm from her shoulders. "Jareth, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to phrase it like that…"

He didn't say anything for a minute, before saying, "I know, but Tori's right. Regardless of what you just said, we still have quite a few things to discuss. First off, what offer are you talking about?"

She sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy reunion. She quickly explained how Trey had approached her, the offer he had made to teach their child magic, and the crystal he had shown her. Then she mentioned the discovery of her own magic. He seemed to understand; at least, he didn't look angry anymore. Of course, she realized that would change when she told him about that evening….

"And then on the pier, right before I called you, he, um…. He kissed me." She sat back and waited for his reaction. However, there was nothing to wait for. Jareth's face had become an unreadable mask.

"And how did you feel about it?" he asked finally.

"Horrible." she admitted. "It felt wrong, completely wrong. Then when he touched the baby, she kicked me so hard I –"

"You let him touch our child!"

"Well, it wasn't like I gave him an invitation! It just happened, and it was over so quickly I didn't even have a chance to stop him! Why are you accusing me, I didn't ask for this and you were gone! I didn't think you wanted anything to do with us!" The frustration from the last 7 months was apparent in her voice and Jareth immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, you're right" he said, enfolding her in his arms. She began to cry, very softly, and with nothing else to do Jareth just pulled her in his lap and rocked her gently. 

"You don't understand how hard this has been" she whispered, her head buried in his shoulders.

"I know, I know" he murmured into her hair. "It's going to be alright, love." He took her hand from her lap and placed it over her belly, covering it with his own free hand. The same warm sensation flowed through them, calming her. Eventually she looked up at him. 

"I know what we have to do" she told him. He grinned back at her

"It seems Trey was right about one thing, you certainly are a resilient girl. What do you suggest we do?" 

"Very simple, actually. I'm going to ask Trey to leave. Tori's a midwife, and so I can deliver the baby here, with her and Beth to protect me. Then once the baby's born I call you, we go home, problem solved."

"As much as I'd like to think it could be that simple, I hardly think a simple refusal is going to turn this man away. He's probably not working alone, either."

Sarah's self-assured smile vanished. "Well then what do we do?"

"That's the thing. The tattoo I left has a protection spell weaved into it, and I can sense a protection spell around this room. However, this is earth magic, and against the force of more than one Fae I doubt it would last very long." He said as he glanced around the room appraisingly.

"What the hell would they want us for anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that our child will be the first of its kind, and therefore potentially very powerful. There has never been a being with both Earth and Fae magic to my knowledge, and the wrong training could make her very dangerous."

"Then how did this happen? Do you… I mean, you don't…" she trailed off, uncertain how to ask her question, or even if she wanted an answer.

"Don't what?" he prodded.

"You don't have any other children then?" she asked quickly, not meeting his gaze. Much to her surprise, he began laughing. 

"Oh, Sarah, is that what you were worried about? No, this will be my first child as well. Fae don't have many children, maybe one out of two hundred couples have ever been able to breed at all. Where do you think all your legends about Fae snatching human children came from?"

"I don't know, I just… I realized that you were going to be a good father and then I worried that maybe it was because you'd had practice."

He stopped laughing and looked at her, slightly amazed at her confession. "You think I'm going to be a good father?" he asked. The expression on his face along with the innocence of his question confirmed it for her. "Of course" she answered. He grinned and then grew serious. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I'm going to be a good husband, too."


	11. When there's so much love to lose there'...

A.N.: Diabetics beware! I realize that last chapter was getting a bit sentimental, and I'm afraid the sugary-sweetness may get worse here. Truth be told, I'm really horrible when it comes to romance. It seems sarcasm and anger are my stronger points, but I'm trying all the same. For those who have been complaining, just rest assured the "marshmallow"-ness won't last forever. Theme song: "Stars All Seem to Weep" by Beth Orton.

Husband. The word reverberated in her head with a clarity she found disconcerting. She had grown used to the idea of being a mother, but a husband, a family; it was all so much bigger, almost too real. Granted, it was what she had been hoping for from day one, but to have that hope realized? And now it was here, staring her in the face and Sarah had no idea how to react. Trying to lighten the mood that was threatening to engulf her, drown her, she quickly reverted to wit.

"You'd better be. I won't have my daughter being introduced as your 'love child'." she quipped. He smiled briefly, but he saw through her defense mechanism.

"I mean it Sarah." he told her very seriously. "I meant it from the very beginning. I won't apologize for what's happened, because I don't regret this. I only regret I hadn't told you before leaving that morning. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"Well, not completely alone. I mean I have Beth and Tori…" she started.

"I would hope that's not quite the same" he interrupted, one hand trailing over her breast.

"I don't know Jareth, seven months is a long time –" she teased, but she didn't get to finish before his mouth covered hers. 

* * *

Trey was storming around his room, throwing curses at the robed figure of Azreal leaning against the dresser.

"You are all fools! Why won't you listen to me, we need the mother!"

"No, Trey, you want the mother, there is a difference. If it means that much to you, take her and be done with it, but don't think you can compromise the position of the group just because you want a new toy."

"You're not listening, she has a protection spell! I felt it when I made contact with her, which means the child has one as well. We can't just take the babe, she will have to give it to us."

"Surely you've touched her before, so excuse me if I'm a little dubious about this 'spell' deciding to raise its ugly head now." Azreal commented, eyebrow raised meaningfully at the still-ranting Trey.

"Of course, I've touched her before. It's just that this was the first intimate contact we've had." Trey admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

Azreal remained silent for awhile, thinking over this new dilemma. "Now, this protection spell is Fae magic, correct?" When Trey nodded he continued, "But the child is not entirely Fae, and I seriously doubt Ms. Williams even knows she possesses Earth magic. Therein lies her vulnerability."

"What are you getting at?"

"It will take a little research, but if this works out the way I think it will, then we may be able to come up with a solution everyone will agree upon. Contact me tomorrow evening, after you've gotten a better feel on the woman's reaction. I will have reached a decision by then."

Without another word, he was gone. Trey, for lack of something better to do, decided to check up on Sarah. However, the crystal was showing nothing more than a gray fog. 'What the hell?' he wondered, but then with a shrug made the crystal disappear. He had had a problem finding her before; he knew one of the rooms at Tori's had an Earth protection spell, and he would see her tomorrow anyway. 'Only two more months' he thought. 


	12. One is the loneliest number...

Sarah glanced at her watch in a panic. 4:30. So she still had time, sunrise wasn't due for another hour. As the last vestiges of sleep wore off she became aware of Jareth running his finger along the outline of her tattoo. Smiling, she rolled onto her back, bringing his attention back to her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep" she apologized, stifling a yawn as she did so.

He shrugged as nonchalantly as one can while propped up on one elbow. "I've always enjoyed watching you sleep. One could almost imagine you were innocent."

She smacked him on the chest and pretended to pout. "Brat. I was innocent until you decided to take advantage of me in my inebriated state."

"Ha! If I recall correctly, and having been the sober one I believe I do, you weren't exactly putting up much resistance. Of course, I can't say I blame you" That look of superiority was absolutely infuriating. 

"You are the most arrogant being imaginable, I swear! This is your fault too you know!"

Suddenly Jareth switched tactics. Almost instantly the smirk was gone and in its place were very sad (albeit staged) puppy-dog eyes, and Sarah decided those were much much worse. "Are you really mad at me Sarah?" he asked, all innocence and good intentions. Trying very hard not to lose this game, she refused to look him in the eye and instead glared at the ceiling. "Hmph" she pouted. But the game was over as soon as he began kissing her neck and they both knew it. "Damn you, that's cheating."

"Well, I had to get back into your good graces somehow. Besides, I've had some time to think and I want to discuss it with you before time runs out."

Now very serious, Sarah sat up so she could look him in the eye. After a minute to collect his thoughts he started, "In the last seven months I searched everywhere to find some way to return to you of my own power. After coming up empty handed I am almost certain that it is in fact impossible. I only tell you this so that you understand: as much as I want to, I cannot be here to protect you. The tattoo has a protection spell, so you should be safe, and Tori will protect you as well. When the baby is born, call me and I should be able to come to you."

When he paused Sarah added, "I sense a 'but' coming."

He sighed, "I do not believe that this Trey problem will remedy itself as easily as you hope. When I return to the Labyrinth I am going to seek out any factions that may want our child for their own interests. With any luck, this will be taken care of before the baby's due."

"And if it isn't?"

"I don't know."

Time was passing much too quickly for Sarah's taste; far too soon the sun was approaching the edge of the sky. 'Only two more months' she repeated to herself mentally. Jareth kissed her goodbye and they sat for the remaining 10 minutes in silence, trying to absorb as much of the other as they could. 

***

Sarah hadn't been a drama major in high school for nothing. That morning she put on the show of her life, going about her daily routine, even saying good-morning to Trey as if nothing were wrong. Later, while absently watching the customers mill about the store, Trey approached her. 

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, get up, eat, throw up, a typical morning really." she joked.

"Ah…um…have you given any thought to what we discussed last night?" he asked tentatively.

"Actually, I gave it a lot of thought yesterday and my answer is no. It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I've decided that's not how I want my child raised." she said, remembering the last time she had uttered that phrase and hoping this time it had better results. When Trey was silent she almost cheered her triumph. And Jareth thought this would be difficult.

"You know, I really don't think that's a good idea," he began, his voice low, "after all, a woman in your condition is awfully vulnerable. I don't think you're considering the dangers out there for someone without any protection."

His tone wasn't quite menacing, but she knew a threat when she heard it. "Get out" she told him, her voice dangerously low.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking shocked.

"I said get out! You think you can come in here and threaten me? I don't give a damn who you are, your ass better be out the door and I don't want to see you again!" she yelled, ignoring the curious glances coming from the customers. 

"Sarah, I wasn't threatening, I was just –"

"Out!" she interrupted, pointing towards the door. Trey stalked out, but the look he threw Sarah assured her he would be back. She silently prayed that he didn't bring any friends with him.

***

Back in his room, he stormed angrily from wall to wall, occasionally punching at whichever wall he was facing at the moment. He turned to make another round and ran into Azreal, who looked as composed as ever, if not slightly amused by his comrade's tirade.

"I take it she said no then" he said with just the slightest hint of a smile.

"Shut-up Azreal, I don't want to hear it. You'd better have those answers you promised last night."

"Indeed I do. If you'll stop damaging the furniture for a minute I'll fill you in." After Trey settled on the edge of the bed with a huff, Azreal continued. "It took some research, but our plan is possible. While permission from the mother would be the easiest route, there are enough of us to overpower her."

"But what about the-"

"The protection spell is of no concern. It is Fae magic, and because the child has Earth magic as well it cannot protect her completely. And since the mother does not know how to use her magic she cannot fight us."

"Yeah, but that spell was still pretty strong, how do we know this will work?"

"There are five of us and one of her. She does not know how to fight spells; we can easily overpower her."

"What then? I mean, what happens to Sarah."

"It doesn't matter, she is of no more use to us. You may keep her if you like." 

"And if she calls the Goblin King?"

"We'll be gone already. Barriers have already been prepared; once the child is in our possession there will be no tracking us until it is too late." 


	13. I was hoping that you'd know better, but...

Trey had left that afternoon and for the next month Sarah felt relatively safe. As her due date rapidly approached, though, she couldn't shake the feeling of imminent disaster. Tori and Beth constantly assured her that everything was ready, the room had been sterilized and prepared with all the things Tori would need. She had even gotten a couple of the local men to watch the door for her. Everything seemed to be prepped and ready to go except Sarah.

She woke up that morning with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Gritting her teeth, she waited patiently for it to pass when it occurred to her that it might actually be a contraction. That theory was confirmed when her water broke, soaking the bed. As calmly as possible she tottered out to the kitchen where Tori was drinking a cup of tea. Looking up, the expression on Sarah's face told her all she needed to know: it was time. As gently, but as hurriedly as possible, she guided Sarah out to the bookstore, rushing her into the back room and signaling to Beth behind the counter. Beth, in turn, calmly called the two men who had agreed to watch the door and then ran into the back. They both waited to speak until they were safely in the room, knowing that uninvited callers might be listening in.

"Now Sarah, you realize it might take awhile. We have to wait for you to dilate –" she trailed off as she checked and saw that Sarah was dilating at an incredibly fast rate. "Alright, I guess it won't be a long wait after all. You and this baby seem to be in an awful hurry" she smiled. Sarah simply nodded and focused on breathing until the contraction ended.

"Omigod, honey, you're going to be a mom" Beth grinned as she wiped the sweat from Sarah's brow. "Just think, by the end of the day you can drink again."

"Ha, that's what got me in trouble in the first place, OH!" she finished with a wail as another contraction started, this one much worse than the first. Beth, who had been her Lamaze coach, held her hand and did the breathing exercises with her. Tori, meanwhile, checked her dilation again before pulling the sheet back over her. "Unbelievable. At this rate you'll be ready in another 20 minutes or so."

"20 minutes! You expect me to wait another 20 minutes?!" Sarah yelled through her clenched jaw. 

Tori chuckled, "You know Margaret was in labor with Beth for 10 hours."

Sarah's flushed face paled visibly. "Oh dear Lord" she whispered.

"Yes, that's what she said"

Twenty minutes passed by much sooner than Sarah expected, though, and the next thing she knew Tori was sitting in front of her spread legs and telling her to push while Beth held her hand and whispered encouragement. 

"It's time Sarah, push!"

***

"It's time" Azreal announced to the others. Forming a circle they transported themselves right outside the door to Tori's. Trey led the way through the house and across the garden to the door of the bookstore. They barged in and rushed towards the back room, only to be buffeted by a barrier outside the door. Together, they focused their power and directed it towards the barrier. It did not fall immediately, but it weakened perceptibly. The glow around the edges was dim and the door rattled slightly when they focused their power on it.

***

"Once more Sarah, come on!" Tori yelled. 

Sarah was exhausted. 'This is it' she thought. 'I have no more energy to give this child'. Then with one final groan and the last of her strength she pushed one more time. The agony of labor was quickly forgotten, however, when she heard a voice screaming: her daughter. Laughing and crying at the same time, she watched as Beth cut the umbilical cord, allowing Tori to clean her baby before handing her to Sarah. The two women stood on either side of her, their hands resting on her shoulder.

"You did it" Beth said in awe, but the moment was broken when five men burst into the room. Trey stepped forward as Sarah instinctively shielded her child away from them.

"Give me the child" he demanded. Tori and Beth had stepped in front of her protectively and Tori was muttering something under her breath. Trey, recognizing the spell, lashed out to hit her, and was thrown backwards. 

"Bitch" he yelled, "Don't think that your pathetic protection spells will work against all of us." Trying to appeal to Sarah, he turned to face her. "Sarah, look, I am a reasonable man. I don't want to see you hurt, but my associates are not as forgiving. Give us the child and you can come to, but I warn you, fight us and there is nothing I can do. Are you willing to take the responsibility for the lives of your friends?"

Sarah didn't flinch, didn't think twice, she simple smiled sweetly at him and said, "I wish Jareth were here right now." 

The men backed away slightly and glanced around in nervous anticipation. When nothing happened, though, they grew bolder.

"See?" Trey crowed, "I told you! He doesn't care and he's not coming!"

At that moment Briant dropped to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His head hung at an odd angle since his throat had just been cut. He had been standing in the back and so no one noticed immediately until Jareth's voice answered, "Nonsense, I simply prefer the element of surprise." 


	14. Nearing the end

The remaining four turned quickly to face the Goblin King. He had obviously expected a confrontation of this sort, because he was wearing black chain metal armor and his sword was already drawn. Before they could attack he gave them an evil smile before gently blowing a crystal towards them. It floated towards them innocently, like a soap bubble, but instead of popping on contact, when Goden reached out to swat it away he found himself trapped inside. Keiv, who had grabbed his arm in warning, was sucked in as well.

"Well, that eliminates some of the competition." Jareth commented casually before striking out at Azreal. Azreal, for his part, was prepared for the blow. The two men parried back and forth, neither one really gaining any ground until a misstep by Azreal allowed Jareth to slice his arm. 

"Lucky shot" Azreal mocked.

"Not for you" Jareth answered, trying to press his advantage.

Trey, in the meantime, had slipped into the shadows along one wall and was waiting patiently in the corner. The women were anxiously watching the scene playing out before them and paid no attention to him. Azreal, having noticed Trey in the corner, began to slowly direct Jareth back, making him back up until he was close enough for Trey to use the dagger he was holding. As he stepped out of the shadows the glint of the metal caught Sarah's eye. Realizing what was about to happen, she threw out her free hand as if to stop him, screaming, "NO!"

As she screamed, an angry fist of light shot out of her open palm, throwing Trey against the wall and pinning him there. The light momentarily blinded both Jareth and Azreal, but fortunately it happened just as Jareth was lunging forward. In his distraction Azreal missed the block and the sword ran up through his ribcage. He looked in amazement at the sword stuck in his body before slumping to the ground. Relieved, Jareth turned to find Trey trapped against the wall, about three inches off the ground. Sarah was looking on with total shock, her hand still raised. 

"Well?" Jareth asked, standing in front of Trey. Sarah glanced down protectively at the baby and realized in that moment that a mother's warmth does not extend to everyone around her.

"Punish him" she said coldly. In an instant he was gone. Beth and Tori began hugging her but they parted when Jareth approached. 

"Um…we'll be outside if you need anything" Tori said before pulling Beth out the door.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked. He nodded, kissing her before turning his attention to the bundle in her arms. They were both silent as Jareth ran a finger softly down the baby's face. The baby in turn reached up and grabbed his finger in her tiny fist. His breath stopped for a second and for a moment, despite the blood and the bodies littering the floor around them, everything was perfect.

"I love you" he whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other one alongside hers supporting the baby.

"I know" she answered just as softly. "And I love you."


	15. Epilogue

Alright! Sadly, this is it, and it's just to tie up loose ends. I apologize for the wait but I have been working diligently all evening to get these last few chapters out to you. Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review as it will make me smile. Lord only knows when the creativity bug will bite me again; this may be the last story for awhile so I'll need to subsist on whatever offerings you give me now. 

Disclaimer: hey, I haven't done one of these for awhile. Guess what? still not mine.

Tori's room was cleaned up and everything was put back in order. Beth got the whole story, finally, and was much more receptive to the idea after watching Sarah's little display with Trey. Once the magic was unleashed she found it very easy to wield, as if she had been doing it her whole life, but she still had trouble focusing at times. Tori was patiently teaching her, but Jareth was getting edgy. It had only been three days, but he was anxious to take her back to the Labyrinth. 

"What? Are you afraid I'll change my mind?" she had teased. He had smiled at her, but it was strained. That was, after all, his biggest concern: that she would change her mind, decide she didn't want him. After all, she had gotten awfully used to the idea beforehand. She, on the other hand, was waiting for something a little more promising than the idea of being his live-in girlfriend. Sure, she knew he loved her, but he had yet to ask her to marry him.

"Tori, would you mind watching the baby for a little while? Sarah and I need to talk."

Jareth led her out to the garden and, instead of starting in directly, decided to bring up another issue they had been discussing lately.

"Have you thought of names yet?" he asked as offhandedly as possible.

"I told you, we are not naming her Alexandrine. It sounds like the name of a drain cleaner for God's sake!"

"You're the one who suggested we name her after a fish. Salmon?"

"It's pronounced Salm_on_. That accent's on the 'o'." she explained again.

"It still looks like Salmon on paper."

"Fine, what else?"

They wandered further through the garden until a flower caught their eye. At the same time they turned and said "Lily." 

"What's this? You mean we actually agreed on a name? And to think it only took three days" he teased.

"Oh don't think it's that easy. She still needs a middle name" Sarah pointed out. "What about Grace?"

Jareth thought for a minute, seeming to run the name over his tongue. "Lily Grace…I like it."

"Wow, really? That was easy."

"So…now that that's been resolved, when do you think you'll be ready to return to the Labyrinth?" he asked.

"Um, well, you know I'm still trying to get this magic thing down, and I don't think I can do it without Tori…" she stalled.

He ran his hand through his hair, a little frustrated with her hesitation, "Alright, we'll bring her with us until you're comfortable."

"I can't just ask her to leave like that." she argued.

"Sarah, what is your problem? Why don't you want to come home with me?!" he finally exploded.

"Because I don't want to live like some glorified mistress!" she yelled back.

"You what? Sarah, what are you talking about? You're the queen for God's sake, what more do you want?"

"I – what?"

"You're the queen. As my wife you –"

"Wait a second," she interrupted, "your wife?"

"Of course. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well you never asked me to marry you or anything"

He suddenly started laughing as realization dawned on him. Sarah, on the other hand, did not find anything amusing about their situation. He quickly sobered when he saw the expression on her face and tried to explain. "Love, we do things differently Underground. We don't have the ceremonies and what-not that you humans deem so necessary to prove commitment. We love each other, we've chosen to spend our lives together, we've even had a child, as far as Fae society is concerned we are husband and wife."

"So it's that simple? How come you never told me this before?"

He shrugged, "I didn't realize it was such an issue. Do you want a wedding ceremony?"

"Well…no, that's not it, I just thought it would have been nice to be asked."

His eyes glinted mischievously, "Even when we already know the answer?"

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" she asked, annoyed. She tried to pull her hand away to prove her point, but instead he pulled her towards him. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked, eyes serious now. Before she could answer he began kissing her very softly, her forehead, eyelids, and then trailing down her neck.

"Well, when you put it like that…." 


End file.
